


Spoilt for Choice

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breast Worship, Drabble, F/M, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes granted come with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt for Choice

Tits everywhere.

The dears were spoiling him for choice. Ronald was appreciative and naked so quickly it seemed his clothing had just vaporized. The ladies of General Affairs arrayed so prettily before him offered everything from mouthful to two-handed size, and Ronald was convinced that some Being had just granted his fondest wish.

There was just one small catch, but Ronald wasn’t too apprehensive. He’d run the equipment before, so to speak, though his was built-in instead of strap-on. The size and girth of the apparatus, however, were daunting. With lots of lubrication and patience, he should be just fine.


End file.
